Torturingly
by OrangePeeledScarf
Summary: It was annoying how torturingly close Kiyoshi could get to Izuki, but then stopped, and never took it any further. It was almost enough to drive Izuki crazy,the lingering touches and the second-too long glances at each other that had also shot questions to the other members of Seirin as to what the relationship between the Iron Heart and Point guard really was.


**A/N:** _Ahh, I just wanted to say that my friend recently got me into this ship, and I actually find it really cute now w Word generated from a random word generator~ I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Torturingly- Kiyoshi/Izuki

It was annoying how torturingly close Kiyoshi could get to Izuki, but then stopped, and never took it any further. It was almost enough to drive Izuki crazy,the lingering touches and the second-too long glances at each other that had also shot questions to the other members of Seirin as to what the relationship between the Iron Heart and Point guard really was. As for Izuki, he had no idea himself. Twice he tried to tell Kiyoshi how he felt, and once where he actually did.

The first time, when Izuki had still been unsure of his feelings, it had been after a particularly hard practice match. However, Seirin had powered through and won again. As they were celebrating, Kiyoshi came over to Izuki, after fist-bumping Kuroko of course. He was grinning happily, his nose crinkling showed how big his smile really was, and he was using the towel around his neck (courtesy of the first years) to wipe the sweat off his face.

"Good job, I really thought we would lose then, but we pulled through again!" The taller male smiled down at his smaller friend.

"Yeah, but we wouldn't have been able to do it without you, or Kagami." he offered a small smile back.

"Oh, no no, it was a team effort!" The brunette rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He paused for a second, and in a flash his sheepish smile turned into a mischievous grin, a look which Izuki rarely saw on Kiyoshi. He darted forward and caught Izuki from behind, his left hand ruffling Izuki's black hair, his right wrapping around the point guards waist so that he couldn't escape.

"H-Hey! Cut it out!" Izuki laughed and tried to pry Kiyoshi's large hands off his hair. It was torture how Kiyoshi pulled him closer, wrapping his arm tighter around him to make sure Izuki couldn't get away. Izuki wanted more. He wanted to rake his own hands through Kiyoshi's brown hair, he wanted to pull Kiyoshi closer and closer until there was no space between them, to kiss Kiyoshi long and deep. His thoughts were soon interrupted when their captain's head peered around the corner of the exit door, his eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowed and mouth in a frown.

"Are you two coming or not?! We want to get something to eat to celebrate, and I'd rather not drag your sorry asses behind me." He shouted to them, voice laced with agitation.

"A-Ah, yeah!" Izuki called back, slipping out of Kiyoshi's grasp, which had loosened as Hyuuga was there, and smoothing down his hair. He almost told Kiyoshi there, but stopped himself, thinking it would be a bad idea. He instead turned away from Kiyoshi in a poor attempt to hide his reddening face. The Iron Heart smiled after Izuki and shook his head in befuddlement, following after them.

The second time, Izuki began to really question his feelings toward his friend. The whole team has went to watch Kaijo's second tournament match, a request from Kuroko. About halfway through the game Izuki yawned, and could feel his eyelids becoming heavy. He rubbed his eyes and rested his head on his palm, hoping that the sleepiness would wear off by the end of the game. Just as he felt his eyes beginning to close again, he felt something nudge his shoulder and dark brown eyes hovered in front of his own darker ones.

"Tired?" Kiyoshi asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah.. I didn't get much sleep last night." Izuki lightly chuckled as he felt his heartbeat beginning to quicken, his faces inches away from Kiyoshi's he could see himself leaning closer and closer in his mind, slowly pushing their lips together. He quickly snapped himself out of his imagination when Kiyoshi removed his face from it's position in front of the smaller males and pursed his lips in concern. Izuki almost missed it. _Almost._

"That's not good, it's important to get enough sleep, especially since we're basketball players..." He trailed off and paused, running a hand through his brown hair. His eyes then widened as an idea popped into his head. "Ah! You can sleep on my shoulder now if you like." He beamed down at his friend. Izuki's eyes also widened at the suggestion, his heartbeat definitely faster than it was before this time, and he could feel his ears heating up.

"Really? I-I mean, I don't think now... the game-" Izuki stuttered, but was soon cut off.

"It doesn't matter right? Riko and Hyuuga will be keeping tabs so it's fine to sleep. Besides, I can tell you need it." Kiyoshi chuckled, and he couldn't help but feel that his smile was endearing. The brunette shifted so his shoulder was free, and Izuki smiled in gratitude, despite feeling a little flustered, and slowly lowered his head down so it was resting on his friends shoulder. He shifted so that they were both comfortable before closing his eyes.

"Thanks." he muttered, and soon he was fast asleep, snoring slightly and his lips parted. Kiyoshi couldn't help but smile down at the sleeping point guard, pressing their legs together and finding him rather cute in his helpless state. Then turning his attention back to the game. Behind them, Hyuuga and Riko raised their eyebrows at the two in front of them.

"I don't understand what's going on between them two." Hyuuga let out a puff of air and adjusted his glasses, shaking his head.

"Me neither, but hopefully we'll find out soon." Riko rolled her eyes and leaned back into her seat.

At some point in the game, Kiyoshi was sure Izuki muttered something about "I love...", however, he didn't hear the rest over the roar of the crowd as Kaijo scored. He just brushed it off, telling himself it was probably something about puns.

The last time, and Izuki was now positive of his feelings. Everyone was boarding (or at least trying to) the train which would take them to their new training camp in the mountains. All of the first years were already on and sitting down. Koga, Tsuchida and Mitobe were the next three on, sitting in the empty seats opposite the first years. This then left Riko, Hyuuga, Izuki and Kiyoshi. As they boarded, they all realised there was only one empty seat left, which meant that three of them would have to stand up. The three boys glanced at each other and then back to Riko, gesturing for her to take the seat. Her eyes narrowed and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I need to sit down. What about Kiyoshi? Your knees..." she trailed off, grimacing to herself. Kiyoshi smiled at her and shook his head.

"My knees will be fine. It's only half a hour to get there, so I'll be fine." he paused as the doors closed behind them and the train slowly started to move. "Go on, you sit down." Riko sighed and rolled her eyes, taking the one empty seat next to Kagami. Kiyoshi smiled happily and nodded, taking a position between Hyuuga and Izuki, holding onto the bar above.

"Hey, the railway had a safety problem, but tried to cover its tracks." Izuki grinned, and Hyuuga face-palmed,

"Don't start Izuki." he grumbled and started talking to Riko. As the train jolted to full speed, Izuki was shifted closer to the taller brunette, his side pressing against the others.

"Ah, u-um... sorry." Izuki chuckled nervously. Being this close to Kiyoshi meant that he could feel the heat radiating from him, and the slight feel of the larger body through clothes. Realising what he was thinking, he quickly sidestepped away from Kiyoshi and back to where he originally stood. Hyuuga snorted out a laugh and turned back to his conversation with Riko, causing him to be elbowed gently in the side.

"It's fine. it's fine~ But it'll be worse when the train stops, so be prepared for that." he laughed and ran a hand through his own hair. Izuki nodded and gulped down the feeling in his throat, how he wanted Kiyoshi's hands to touch his hair again.

But of course, Izuki wasn't prepared at all. He was having an in-depth debate with Hyuuga over what to do in the next game that was coming up when the train came to a sudden halt. He was sent flying, with a squeal and arms outstretched, right into Kiyoshi's side, who then due to the force was pushed back into Hyuuga with an "Oomph!"

"Ouch..." Izuki muttered and winced, and then realised what he was clinging so desperately to slowly raised his gaze to meet the brown eyes looking back at him.

"You okay?" Kiyoshi blinked, his eyes full of concern."

"...Yeah." Izuki mumbled back, slowly removing his arms from their hold around Kiyoshi's waist and dropping them awkwardly to his side. Looking back up, he was suddenly overcome with a huge sense of longing. Many times he had tried to tell the Iron Heart his feelings, and he was tired of it. So, actions would have to do.

Standing up on tip-toes so that he could wrap his arms around the taller males neck, he did what he had been waiting to do for a long time. He collided their lips hard, pressing his body against the others so that he was mainly leaning on Kiyoshi for support. He glanced up, eyes half lidded to see that Kiyoshi's brown eyes were widened, and then, without warning he grinned into the kiss and lifted Izuki up so they were level. Kiyoshi pressed his lips back, only with more force, one hand deviating to explore Izuki's body, lightly trailing up his chest. They were only interrupted when Kagami coughed loudly, making them remember that they were, in fact, still on the train, with the doors wide open.

"Oh, umm... hahaha." Kiyoshi laughed and set Izuki down, beaming, and moving so he wasn't crushing Hyuuga against the train wall. He grabbed the smaller boys hand, entwining their fingers and pulled him off the train so the others could get off. They all poured out of the train and onto the platform, just in time for the doors to snap shut behind them. Riko rolled her eyes at Izuki and Kiyoshi.

"Really, you could have saved that for when we got off. I should hit you for that." Izuki looked down at the floor when she said that, embarrassed and face flushing a bright red colour, whilst Kiyoshi chuckled next to him, still holding on to his hand.


End file.
